civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
District (Civ6)
A district is one of the many parts of a city in Civilization VI that manifests the city's development over time. Districts are a brand new feature in Civilization VI, and a truly revolutionary development compared to older games in the series. Civilopedia Entry In Civilization VI, buildings are no longer trapped in your City Center, but may sprawl across your territory as part of districts. The map is more important than ever as you are faced with important strategic placement decisions. Campuses and Holy Site's alike receive special boosts from placement near Mountains, but only the former also benefits from a nearby source of Rainforest. Specialty districts, such as the Campus or Commercial Hub, will have a Population requirement. The Neighborhood and Aqueduct are not affected by this requirement. When a city is ready to construct something, the Choose Production button will appear. If a district is available to be constructed, it will appear on the menu. Click on the district to order the city to begin construction, opening the district placement lens. Here, you will be given an overview of the different yield outcomes available on the tiles surrounding your City Center, and you can better make a decision about where to place your district. This lens will also show you which tiles are unavailable, as some districts have very specific placement requirements (for example, the Encampment cannot be built adjacent to a City Center). Furthermore, all districts must be built within 3 tiles of a City Center. Districts may be placed on top of features such as Woods or Rainforest if you have the technology to remove those features, but for a longer construction time. What is a District? A district is a distinct part of a city which is found on terrain outside the city center (i.e. the city's main tile). Each city may have several districts, which will considerably expand its use and production of resources. Think of it as a visual manifestation of the implied parts of a city in other Civilization games: a military part, a scientific part, a cultural part, etc. Once built, districts will unlock new possibilities for their parent city, such as the ability to build certain buildings and possibly units. What's more, buildings that are related to a certain district will appear in the district itself rather than the city tile. Your Library and University, for example, will appear in your Campus district, not in the main city! Similarly, once you've built an Encampment district, your military units will start appearing there, instead of in the main city. Once you've built a Harbor district, you will be able to build ships there, even though your city center is away from the shore! Some civilizations have a unique district. For example, England has the Royal Navy Dockyard, which replaces the Harbor and bestows additional bonuses such as bonus gold on foreign continents. Building a District Districts are built via the normal production process of the city. To build a district, however, you will need to increase the city's Population first. New cities won't have enough citizens to populate and work a separate district; over time, this situation will change, and you will be able to choose to add a district to the city, instead of, say, build a building or a unit. Each 3 Population in a city allows it to support an additional District. Each new district must be placed inside your territory, close to the city which builds it. The exact location will depend on many factors - for example, some types of districts may not be placed in a tile adjacent to the city center. District Adjacency Bonuses Each district may gain additional bonuses from features which surround it: terrain (such as mountains or jungle), Wonders, or even other districts. For example, a Campus (the research district) will get a bonus for each adjacent mountain and jungle tile, while a Holy Site (the religious district) will get bonuses from adjacent Natural Wonders. These adjacency bonuses may also extend to certain buildings within the district (particularly unique buildings). Types of Districts There are several different types of districts that may be added to a city. Below is a table of the known districts, their main function, confirmed buildings that will appear in them, and known adjacency bonuses. More to be added as more info about the game surfaces. Category:Game element (Civ6)